


Coffee Is Good For The Soul

by Blondie600



Series: Fate Brought Us Together [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, AsaNoya - Freeform, Barista Noya, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Romance, florist Asahi, they're married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya and Asahi have been married for four years and are happier than ever. They're in stable jobs, have their own place and are surrounded by good friends but how will the cope when Noya is suddenly fired from his job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yeah, I'm Married

Yeah I’m married, why does everyone always seem so shocked? Do I look like a commitment phobe or something? Sure I’m 25, cute as a button and have excellent hair so I can see why people would WANT me to be single but too look so shocked when I tell them I’m married actually hurts my feelings.

My best friend always tells me they’re just jealous, they wish they had what I have but I’m not convinced. But hey, who cares what the haters think! I sure don’t, not any more anyway.

I’ve known Asahi since I was 11 and he was 12, he moved in next door to me and almost killed me with a box. He didn’t notice me stood watching him and I scared the shit out of him when I said hello, causing him to almost drop the box and cause my early death. Thankfully he saved himself and blushed profusely as I laughed it off; obviously still worried he was going to kill me accidentally or something.

We’ve been inseparable ever since. Having a year age gap between us was a bit annoying, we didn’t get to hang out much at school and were separated for a year when he went off to College but otherwise we’ve always been at each other’s sides.

We started dating when we were 16 after being dared to make out at a party. Asahi went all red and began stuttering excuses, trying to get out of it but I’d had such a big crush on him ever since we met that I would have taken any opportunity to kiss him so I did and the rest is history. He’s my first everything, first boyfriend, first kiss, first blow job, you name it. He’s also my only boyfriend and I’m not ashamed to admit that, why would I be? I mean have you seen him? He’s hot as fuck even if he doesn’t know it. Yeah he can look a bit terrifying sometimes but he’s a massive, nervous teddy bear really if anything I’m the macho one and that’s saying something. He works in a Florist for crying out loud, he spends all day playing with flowers and comes home smelling like a garden to make dinner and cry over dumb soaps and people try and tell me he’s ‘scary’, fuck off.

He’s the one who proposed to me as well, I wasn’t expecting it at all but on our 6th anniversary we went to a fancy restaurant and then went to the local beauty spot. We laid out some blankets on the grass and lead looking at the stars in our fancy clothes and then all of a sudden as I got up to go and get another blanket he got up on one knee (he was about as tall as me stood up) and asked me to marry him.

I was shocked to be honest, sure I knew we’d probably take this step at some point but we were only 22 and had only just got on our feet and into stable jobs and how the HELL were we going to pay for it? My brain went into overdrive and for once it was Asahi calming me down instead of the other way round. He was convinced I didn’t want to marry him and kept apologising over and over until I blurted out a huge YES! And dove into his arms.

We got married at the local registry office in a small ceremony about a week later, we didn’t want to wait and just Asahi’s sister and our friends were present. We didn’t tell our parents until we’d done it, not wanting them to try and stop us and to both of our surprise Asahi’s we’re completely fine with it. My parents have been together since they were 15 and I was born when they were 18 so they couldn’t really criticise us but Asahi’s are a bit more prim and proper so they’re opinion was a bit more worrisome but they were fine with it so it was no bother.

And that brings me up to today; we’ve been married for nearly 4 years now and are happier than ever.

Monday’s are one of my favourite days, mostly because I only have a half day so I can leave early and go and hang around at the florist with Asahi and Suga. I’m hanging my apron back on the hook when my mind wonders back to the conversation Tsukki and Tadashi were having yesterday that I accidentally on purpose over heard and it makes me super happy. Tsukki deserves all the happiness in the world in my opinion, he’s had it rough over the past couple of years but since he’s met Tadashi he’s like a new person. I hope them moving in together goes well.

I make a mental note to ask/tease him about it when I see him later as I throw my bag over one shoulder and head out the door. I hop on the train and sit down near the door with a tray of coffee and a bag of cake resting on my legs. I lean back against the window with a sigh, it’s been long morning.

>>>>

“Noya!” Suga grins as I approach the florist. He’s outside arranging some plants and stands up with a huge smile

“I’ve brought coffee and cake!” I reply, smiling back at him

“You’re the best, Asashi’s inside! I’ll be in in a sec!” I nod as I pass him and enter the shop “Hello?!”

“H-hey Noya!” Asahi stammers, he was obviously surprised by my entrance “How’re you?” He adds, smiling warmly at me as he lays down the bouquet he’s making

“I’m good thanks babe, how’re you?” I reply, beaming at him before dumping the coffee’s and cakes on the counter and jumping up to kiss his cheek.

“I’m alright; it’s been stupidly busy this morning!” He mumbles “Yachi’s been rushed off her feet with deliveries! I’m just doing the last one now though so it’s not so bad.”

“Good for you! I’m glad to see business is booming! I bet it’s because two of the most handsome florists in the country work here.” I say with a beaming smile making Asahi blush bright red and Suga laugh as he comes back into the shop “Oooh I forgot, you’re a taken man now aren’t you Suga!” I remember, pushing myself up on the counter and handing them each their coffee’s “Help yourselves to cake and spill the beans Suga!”

“There’s not much to tell!” He insists, grabbing a blueberry muffin from the bag

“Was he a good fuck?”

“Noyaaaaa!” Asahi sighs, rubbing the back of his neck

“Whaaaat? I’m just asking!” I retort, pouting at him

“It’s rude!” He insists, picking off a bit of my muffin and popping it in his mouth

“No its not, I brag about sleeping with you all the time!”

“NOYA!”

“I’M JOKING!” I laugh, sliding over and wrapping my arms around Asahi’s neck, kissing his cheek “I would never do that!”

“Somehow I don’t believe that.” He mumbles but he’s got a smile on his face so I know I haven’t offended him

“Urgh, you two are disgustingly cute.” Suga groans, rolling his eyes at us

“You’re just jealous!” I reply, sticking my tongue out at him

“Yeah, yeah,” He sighs “Anyway in answer to your question Noya, best I’ve ever had.”

“No way! That’s amazing!” I yelp, bouncing up and down on the work bench “Don’t let him slip away, kay!”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t.” He replies with a wink “Now I need to sweep the floor, can you finish that bouquet please Asahi? Yachi should be back in a minute so we need to get it done!”

“I’ll get out of your hair, I got cake for the others too so I’ll go give to them! Be right back!” I say, hopping of the bench and giving Asahi a kiss before bouncing out the door.


	2. I Want To Give You The World

Trains are not great places to be when you’re shaking with anger and can barely see because of the tears threatening to spill out of your eyes but I have no other way of getting to Asahi so I don’t have much choice. I sprint down the road from the station and burst through the door of the florist.

“Asahi…” I sob before bursting into tears.

“Noya what’s wrong? Why are you crying?!” Asahi shrieks, practically running towards me and scooping me up in his arms

“I…. I got fired.” I cry, burying my head in his shoulder and letting the tears stream down my face.

“WHAT?” He yelps, pulling back from me slightly so he can see my face “Why? I… I thought they really liked you!”

“SO DID I BUT THEY OBVIOUSLT DON’T!” I yell, rubbing furiously at my eyes as Asahi sets me down on a work bench gently “I don’t get it, I didn’t do anything wrong but they fired me and several other people about my age because apparently we’re ‘too young and irresponsible’ and they ‘want to hire some older, more reliable and experienced staff!’ I don’t know what to do Asahi, I’m so confused and upset and angry and annoyed.” I garble as he hands me a tissue “I don’t want another job I want the job I had!”

“Maybe it’s for the best?” He replies quietly, cupping my cheek in his hand gently “It really stressed you out most days and you were always tired and grouchy after your shifts, maybe you can find something that makes you a bit happier? You always said you’d like to be like a child minder or something, maybe you could look into that?”

“That’s not the point!” I snap, sagging my shoulders “I made good money with that job!”

“Noya, money doesn’t make the world go round.” He sighs, smiling at me softly “I know it might be tough for a while whilst you find yourself another job but, as long as I’m with you I’ll be more than happy.”

“I know, it’s just hard,” I mumble, leaning into his touch as he runs a hand thorough my hair “It’s a horrific excuse to fire us as well, we literally didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I know, I know, I know.” He sighs, hugging me gently “It’ll all be okay Yuu, don’t worry.”

>>>> 

The rest of the day goes by in a bit of a blur; I sit on a stool near the back of the florist as Asahi bustles around and brings me coffee and cake at regular intervals. Suga’s got the day off today, he and Daichi were going out together so Asahi shuts up shop early. I wonder into Ink Yourself as Asahi is locking up and see Tsukki sat at the desk with his Doc Marten clad feet resting on the desk and a magazine in his hands

“Sup?” He asks, putting the magazine down as he hears the door open and looking at me curiously “Noya, what’s wrong?”

“I got fired.” I mumble, walking over to him and sitting on the desk next to his feet

“What? Why?”

“Because they want to hire more ‘experienced and mature staff’”

“That’s just fucking rude.” He scoffs “Do you want your tragus pierced too make up for it? I’ll do it for free.”

“And this is why you’re my favourite Tsukki.” I reply, cracking a smile for the first time all day

“What because I give you free piercings when you’re upset?” He tuts, rolling his eyes at me

“Who’s getting a free piercing?” Asahi asks, walking through the door looking worried

“Tsukki offered to pierce my tragus for me to cheer me up!” I reply, settling myself down in the piercing chair

“That’s how you try and cheer him up?” Asahi sighs, glaring at Tsukki who just shrugs and begins to roll his sleeves up “Yuuuuuu, do you really need any more piercings?”

“Yes,”

“I can’t believe this,” Asahi groans, dropping our bags and sitting down next to me “You only do this because you get some sensation out of it, I know you Yuu.”

“I’m not even gunna deny it.” I reply, picking an earring and watching Tsukki as he goes out the back to retrieve it “As long as we have sex later I’ll be back to normal by tomorrow.”

“I love you Yuu, but sometimes you exasperate me.”

“When I get upset I go numb you know that so, by doing things that create a sensation I begin to feel better.” I reply, running my fingers up his arm soothingly

“I know but do you REALLY need another ear piercing? You won’t have much ear left soon!” Asahi sighs but he’s smiling at me gently, obviously glad I’m not crying any more

“Ready?” Tsukki asks, appearing back besides us and sitting down on my other side

“Yes!”

>>>> 

“Does it hurt?” Asahi asks for the thousandth time as we walk into our apartment

“Its fine babe, honestly!” I reply, kicking off my shoes and padding into the living room

“Do you want to order pizza? We can get your favourite, my treat!” Asahi grins, heading into the kitchen

“You don’t have to: I’m alright now I’ll b…”

“No, I want to. You deserve it.” He cuts me off with another smile, running a hand through my hair gently before grabbing the pizza menu of the fridge “I’ll give them a ring.”

15 minutes later we’re curled up on the sofa with a large steaming pizza on the table in front of us and some random tv show on in the background.

“We’re going to be okay aren’t we?” I mumble as I reach for another two slices, turning to sit back down so I’m in Asahi’s lap and handing him one

“I… I don’t honestly know.” He replies quietly, looking down at me with slightly worried brown eyes “I mean, I earn enough that I know we can definitely pay the bills and eat but that’s about it.”

“So you’re saying we have to be super careful with our money until I find another job,” I sigh, snuggling against his chest “No splurging at The Crow’s Nest on a Saturday?”

“Yeah, we can’t do that sort of thing as regularly. We might have to cancel our Netflix and stuff as well.”

“Not the Netflix! Anything but the Netflix!” I fake sob making him chuckle gently “But I understand what you’re saying.”

“I know it might be a bit of a shock to the system for a while but hopefully you’ll be able to find a new job soon and then we won’t have to worry!”

“I hope so.” I mumble, finishing my pizza slice then wrapping my arms around his neck “Thank you.”

“For what?” He replies, confused

“For always being here for me, for calming me down and for keeping me level headed when I felt like I was going to explode.” I murmur, burying my face in his shoulder “I don’t feel like I thank you enough for just existing.”

“You don’t have to thank me Yuu.”

“But I want to, you deserve the world and I want to give it to you.” I announce, pulling back and looking him dead in the eyes before kissing him gently. He pulls back after a minute and whispers to me quietly, making a blush cover my cheeks

“You already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate being mean to these guys omg I cant do it and I wont do it again
> 
> I'm suuuuuper sorry I didn't update earlier, it's Mothers Day today and I work in a Florist so we've been super duper busy all week meaning I've been too tired/busy to update! I apologies profusely but its over now so the final part should be up soon and then its on to the final installment of the series! :3
> 
> Kudous and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	3. Always and Forever

I get my final pay check about a week later and decide to go out with everyone on Saturday night. Asahi reluctantly comes along, mumbling something about saving the money which I ignore. I want to have at least on night of fun before I start having to be a proper adult.

“This was a bad idea.” Suga announces as we approach him, Daichi and Tanaka all sat at our usual table

“Nice to see you too!” I scoff high fiving Ryuu as we sit down

“I don’t mean it like that; I mean that The 9 Lives are here.” He sighs, dramatically flopping down next to Daichi

“NO.” I gasp, widening my eyes

“Oh yes, I just saw Akaashi outside and he did not look happy to see me.” Suga replies, leaning his head on Daichi’s shoulder “Not in a bad way more in a ‘oh shit we didn’t know you were gunna be here should I cancel this whole thing because it might end in a fight’ sort of way.”

“Shit, what are we gunna do? Maybe we could…” Asahi begins, a serious look crossing his face and then suddenly I remember something and it hits me like a ten ton truck

“TADASHI DOESN’T KNOW!”

“FUCK!” Suga yells, leaping up and clamping a hand over his mouth “We have to stop them!”

“Guys, what’s going on?!” Daichi asks, looking at us all in slight bewilderment.

“Basically, Kuroo is the lead singer of the band that’s playing here tonight and he used to have your job and he and Tsukki dated for ages and then Kuroo smashed his heart into tiny little pieces and Tsukki’s never quite forgiven him. Plus the fact that Kuroo doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong doesn’t help.” Tanaka explains

“But Yamaguchi doesn’t know this?” Daichi asks

“No, Tsukki doesn’t like to talk about it and tries not to show how much it got to him but trust me, it got to him.” I sigh, rolling a straw between my fingers. Well that’s my nice fun night ruined.

>>>> 

“Asahi,”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not gunna break my heart are you?”

“W-what? Yuu why would you say that?” Asahi stutters, looking at me in confusion

“I was just checking! I don’t want to go through anything like Tsukki or Suga’s had to okay! I want to keep you forever and never let you go.” I reply stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. It’s been about an hour since we got here and Kei and Tadashi still haven’t arrives so Suga is pacing and I’m on my 4th beer already

“Yuu, I’m never going to break your heart okay, I promise.” Asahi grins, kissing my forehead gently “I also think you’ve had enough beers.” He laughs as I down the remaining drops of the ones I’m currently on.

“Okay let me ask you one thing, is Tsukishima coming?” A voice asks making us all whip round to see the bands long suffering manager Akaashi looking at us with narrowed eyes

“He’s meant to be coming.” Suga replies

“Shit.” Akaashi groans, sitting down next to me with a huff

“Can you get them to start now whilst he’s not here?” Tanaka asks, looking at Akaashi sceptically

“Pfft, Okiawa doesn’t do anything until he’s ready trust me and the other two aren’t much better.” He snorts “I still can’t believe Kotaro talked me into this.”

“The things we do for love, eh.” I laugh, nudging him gently

“Yeah yeah, well I best get back. Just… try to keep them apart please?” He sighs before waving to us and disappearing back into the crowd.

>>>> 

“I forgot Hinata and Kageyama’s wedding was so soon.” I yawn about half an hour later, Tsukki and Tadashi still haven’t shown up and the bands about to come on so we’ve moved to sit against the bar because despite all the stress surrounding them they’re actually a very talented group. I’m perched on Asahi’ lap, Daichi is sat next to us and Suga is stood between his legs talking to Tanaka, Kiyoko and Yachi who have just joined us.

“It’s in about 4 months isn’t it?” Asahi replies watching the small ginger guy dashing between the people crowding the dance floor

“Must be, I’m quite looking forward to it, I love weddings.”

“I know you do; I kinda wish we could get married again so we could have something more to your taste.” Asahi sighs, looking at me almost sadly

“Babe, what we had was perfect for us. Sure I would have liked something big and fancy but at the end of the day all I wanted was to be with you and all of our friends and that’s what happened so in my eyes, it was as perfect as a wedding could get.” I smile, stretching up and kissing his nose. He blushes gently but his eyes are sparkling

“I love you.”

“Love you too, I think we could- oh shit.”

“Hey guys! Sorry we’re so late we were moving boxes!” Tadashi almost sings, beaming round at all of us

“H-hey!” Suga splutters, smiling worriedly at him and Tsukki who’s just appeared by his side

“Whats wrong?” Tsukki asks, peering at Suga

“I… well…”

“AND NOW FOR OUR LIVE MUSIC EVENT PLEASE WELCOME, THE NINE LIVES!” A voice yells over the speakers. I can literally see the colour drain out of Tsukki’s face as Okiawa, Bokuto and finally Kuroo waltz onto the stage. He’s actually squeaks and then fall to the floor

“Did he see me? He didn’t see me did he oh shit we have to leave, if I catch another glance of his smug face I’m going to kick him so hard in the nuts that he won’t be able to defile anyone again.” Tsukki garbles. He’s normally quite a composed and guarded person but when Kuroo’s involved he basically becomes a hysterical teenage girl.

“Who… I… what?” Tadashi asks, frowning at his cowering boyfriend and then at the rest of us.

“I think you guys have some talking to do, c’mon lets got to my place. I have brownies!” Suga announces, jumping up from where he was crouched besides Tsukki and grabbing Daichi’s hand before whisking us all out the door.

“That must be horrible.” Asahi sighs, glancing at Tsukki and Tadashi who are walking along in front of us. Tsukki looks like he’s going to throw up whilst Tadashi looks incredibly worried.

“It must be, I’m glad I found you early so I didn’t have to go through any of that.” I reply, squeezing his hand gently

“So am I.” Asahi smiles “It’s me and you against the world.” He adds, letting go of my hand and pulling me into his side

“Always and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!  
> I hate writing Kuroo as an asshole it makes me sad :') I just wanted to slip him, Okiawa and my two fave owls in there somwhere :P
> 
> I'll probably write the final part of this series about Hinata and Kags! I really want to write about them getting married :')   
> Please let me know if you guys think that's a good idea! :3
> 
> Asahi and Noya bring out my sappy side okay dont judge
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:

**Author's Note:**

> I love Noya and Asahi so much ngl
> 
> I have a vauge idea where this story is going for once so I should update soon!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
